Two week bet
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Steve says that Tony won't last two weeks without technology. Tony says he can and makes it a bet. Only he'll have to keep it in an unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

**Two week bet**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Steve eagerly shinned one of his black dress shoes with a happy smile on his face. In one day, he would be returning to a place that still made sense to him and was still familiar. He felt his smile grow a little more as the thought kept repeating in his mind.

He had re-enlisted into the Army.

Steve was very excited to be returning to the place where his life as Captain America started. Not many things had changed about the Army. The biggest thing he would need to get use to was that women were allowed to join. It would certainly be interesting.

Looking at the shoe in hand, Steve smiled seeing that it was shinned to perfection. Placing it down, he grabbed the remaining shoe.

"How long are you going to be gone again?"

Steve looked up and spotted Tony standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not long." Steve answered.

"You re-enlisted. You could be gone for up to four years. How long?"

"It's just temporary." Steve said. "Four months."

"Guess that means I'm in charge." Tony said with an amused look on his face.

"To hell with that!" Clint's voice shouted from down the hall.

Steve chuckled while Tony sent a glare down the hall where he suspected Clint was.

"Anyway," Tony continued turning back to the captain. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Helping train a few of the newer soldiers, maybe be sent to a few countries...I'm excited." Steve answered.

"You're crazy." Tony declared.

"It's the one place I know about." Steve said. "I'll know what everyone is talking about and there's not that much technology being used in the field. I think that's something you could benefit from."

"No way. I do just fine." Tony said.

"Just a suggestion." Steve said returning to his task at hand. "It's just...I see you use your brain more than anything and, personally, I think you could use a little hand to hand practice."

"You saying I'm weak?" Tony questioned with a dramatic expression. "You're saying that I can't handle being without technology?"

"I do." Clint said walking past them.

"Shut up." Tony huffed.

"He may have a point though." Steve said studying his shoe before continuing to shine it. "All I ever see you do is mess with some new gadget."

"You're just jealous because you haven't fully caught up to the times yet." Tony stated.

"Well, I won't have to worry about that because in a few days I'll be a place where _I_ can easily outsmart _you_." Steve stated.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked in what sounded like a serious tone.

"All I'm saying is that I don't think you'd be able to handle Army life for more than two weeks." Steve said pausing in his shinning. "Face it Tony. You're too dependant on technology and your suit for a lot of things."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up bird brain!" Tony shouted down the hallway then turned back to Steve who had a smirk on his face. "I could too handle the Army for two weeks!"

"Want to prove that?" Steve asked.

"Yes!" Tony answered. "I'm going to join the Army for two weeks to prove that I can last without modern technology!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _To those reading this story, I don't know much about Tony Stark/Iron Man as I have not watched either movie. All info I know about him has been located on wikipedia. The Avengers is the first movie I've seen him in action. Sorry for any confusion or mistakes._

**.**

**.**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

Tony groaned as he reached over and slammed his fist on his alarm clock, silencing the annoying noise.

He sighed and rolled onto his side, shutting his eyes once more to return to the land of sleep. He slowly began to drift back to the desired land but a pounding on the door disturbed his travel and he found himself awake again.

"Tony! Time to get up! We're leaving in thirty minutes!" Steve's voice declared.

Tony sleepily glared at the door, not knowing what Steve was talking about. Looking over at his clock, he spotted that it was four thirty.

Where in the world would Steve want them to go so early in the morning?

Then it all came back to him.

Both Steve and Clint saying that he couldn't last without technology and then he got himself further in the hole by saying that he could do it while following Steve into the Army for two weeks.

The preperations had been made for the ordeal and the two Avengers were expected at an Army base right at six o'clock this morning.

"Ready to give up before you even get there?" Steve questioned and Tony could just feel the soldier grinning madly.

"Never!" He declared with sleep still heavy in his voice as he forced himself to sit up and climb out of bed.

Trying to wake himself, Tony proceeded to get ready for the day and mentally prep for the next two weeks that he would be away from his beloved technology.

Steve had informed him just last night that when they arrived on base he was going to request that Tony be confiscated of any gadgets he had on him.

After fifteen minutes, Tony was ready and heading to the living room with a duffle bag filled with clothes that he was sure weren't going to be worn.

He wasn't too surprised when he saw Clint and Natasha in the living room and both grinned when he walked into the room. Steve was standing a few feet away from the two in his prized captain uniform from the war.

He was wide awake and ready to go, his appearance perfect and screaming authority and Tony knew that Steve was getting just as big a kick from this as Clint and Natasha.

"Ready soldier?" Steve asked with a smug smirk.

"Aye aye Captain." Tony answered with a salute to the blond.

"Wrong branch." Clint stated.

"Don't care." Tony replied following Steve to the elevator. "Please don't break anything too expensive and not too many wild parties."

"No promises." Natasha said. "Good luck guys. Be careful out there Steve."

"Will do ma'am." Steve vowed smiling at the two as the elevator opened.

"See you tomorrow Stark." Clint said and laughed when Tony glared at him before the doors closed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"What is it with these people getting up so early?" Tony asked as they walked down a sidewalk toward a building after a two hour flight.

"Routine." Steve answered simply. "Have to get use to it since anything could happen at any time."

"You military people are crazy." Tony said as they entered a building. They walked over to the front desk where the receptionist cleared them and they were on their way to another building.

As they walked, Tony noticed dozens of men and women marching or jogging by. Early morning workouts he assumed. He really wasn't looking forward to running around at five in the morning but he was determined to stick to his bet and prove Steve and Clint wrong.

Before they were able to enter the next building, a man called to them. Steve right away snapped into attention and Tony followed suit. He copied Steve as they both saluted to an older man with greying hair wearing a military uniform as he walked over to them.

"At ease soldiers." he said and the two relaxed. "A pleasure to meet the both of you. I'm General Morrison."

"A pleasure to meet you as well sir." Steve said shaking hands with the man.

"Well, it's a great honor to shake hands with America's greatest hero and finest soldier. I can't tell you how honored we are that you'll be with us for the next few months Captain."

"I'm looking forward to it very much sir." Steve said. "And I'm sure Mr. Stark is as well."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark." the general said shaking hands with the famed Iron Man. "I certainly hope that you'll show us that you can survive military training."

"I'll try my hardest sir." Tony said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Exhaustion...Tired...Sleepy...

Tony felt all of these emotions and more and the first drill hadn't even started yet.

"Attention!"

Tony snapped into attention stance as did the soldiers around him. He lightly smirked when he saw Steve walk over with the drill sergeant and colonel. He was still dressed in his uniform and it wasn't until now that Tony realized how perfect Steve seemed to fit into this world and how military life and knowledge just seemed to radiate from him.

He held the air of authority and presented it perfectly in his appearance as he stood with the other two military personel.

Tony had become aware that there was only one person that outranked Steve on this base and that was the colonel he was standing next to.

"Welcome to your first day of training ladies. For the next few months of your lives, I will be your worst nightmare from hell. I'm Sergeant Ruiz." the drill sergeant declared in a loud commanding voice. The man continued to yell out what the new soldiers would be looking foward to, the types of training they would be recieving, exams they would have to face.

Tony wasn't really paying attention to it all until Steve's named was mentioned by the colonel.

"Standing here with us today is the greatest soldier to ever walk this planet called Earth. He has fought through one of the greatest wars ever recorded and has generously accepted our request to help train you ladies. Here with us is Captain Steve Rogers. Captain America himself."

Tony lightly jumped when the men around him let out an army cry that he wasn't familiar with.

The colonel then continued to tell them how Steve would be helping with the training. Steve himself would be instructing hand to hand fighting sessions along with survival classes and would personally be judging the fitness exams that took place every so often to make sure the troops were staying in shape.

Tony lightly huffed as they were dismissed into the drill sergeants watch so they could begin their morning run across a hilled area. He didn't fail to spot the look the soldier's face. One asking if Tony was ready to quit.

Tony only set his eyes forward and continued following everyone before him as the sergeant led the way. There was no way that a little running was going to make him change his mind.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Captain, do you believe that you can help get these men into shape?" Sergeant Ruiz asked watching the new soldiers run through the obsticle course.

"Tony Stark was right in saying that I haven't completely caught up to the current times but I believe by using methods that I myself was taught, I really think that these men can be as strong as the very men that I led in the war."

"Do you believe that Stark will last as long as he thinks he will?" Ruiz asked.

"Honestly, when Tony Stark wants to prove someone wrong he'll go to any means he believes nessessary. He hates to be proved wrong but at the same time I don't believe he will last so long without any modern technology. Especially his Iron Man suit. He treats that suit as if it were his own flesh and blood child." Steve answered.

"He doesn't seem too keen on exercise." Ruiz said spotted Tony attempting to climb the rope wall.

"I've noticed that as well." Steve said trying not to laugh as Tony's foot missed a rope and he nearly got tangled.

"Well, it'll sure be my pleasure to see how long he will last while under my guidance." Ruiz said. "I'll keep you informed on everything sir."

"Thank you sergeant." Steve said as the man saluted to him before he walked off.

_Watch out Tony. You're about to be put to the test._ Steve thought to himself. _I can only wonder how you're going to handle _my _training._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Tony lightly groaned as he pulled the boot off his foot and let it fall to the floor. He rubbed his sore foot when someone plopped down on the bed in front of him.

"Captain Rogers making it tough enough for ya?"

Tony quickly glanced at the man's last name. Alejandro.

"You should see how he has the people we normally work with." Tony said.

"Still, gotta be pretty sweet to work with Captain America."

"It has its perks here and there." Tony said removing his other boot. "Making fun of how old he is is one of those."

"So how'd he talk you into coming to the Army?" Alejandro asked.

"Actually, that was my own fault." Tony answered. "He just said that I couldn't go so long without modern technology. I had to open my mouth and say that I could do it while being in the Army for two weeks."

"Must have made him laugh."

"It did but actually it made Hawkeye and Black Widow laugh more. They're expecting me back by tonight."

"Well, I hope you can make it through the rest of the week. Ruiz and Captain Rogers are planning the first fitness testing this week. Gonna spring it up out of nowhere." Alejandro warned.

"Steve is going to love seeing me fail miserably." Tony muttered as he flopped back onto his stiff bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony winced with every step he took. The boots were horribly pinching his feet and they felt like they were on fire while being stabbed with thousands of pin needles.

A three mile march had gotten the best of him but he didn't say a word of it. Day four of his temporary military career and he was starting to feel the affects of it on his body. This was the most strain he'd ever put his body through.

He wasn't sure how Steve had done it before he'd gotten the super soldier serum. Sure Steve hadn't been in training for long when he'd been a wimp but it was still longer than the two weeks Tony would put up with.

"How's training?"

Tony looked up from his seat and spotted a nicely dressed captain in front of him.

"Well, look who came to grace the lowly mortals." Tony said with a smirk.

"Training getting to you yet?" Steve asked sitting next to his friend and removing his captain's hat.

"My feet are feeling it." Tony answered. "How in the world did you put up with it before Erskine found you?"

"Wasn't easy." Steve answered with a smile of remembrance. "I was humiliated every day until the day I became Captain America. Couldn't even make it half a mile before my asthma kicked in. You're doing better than I did."

"For the time being anyway." Tony muttered quietly even though he knew Steve could hear him easily even without his enhanced hearing.

They sat quietly for a few moments as they watched a small unit in the distance practice hand to hand combat.

"They teach that during your time?" Tony asked.

"Only to those who were in the super soldier program." Steve answered. "I got quite a beating during those practices. The others in the program with me used the practice as a way to cover up that they could beat me up on purpose without the drill sergeant being any wiser."

"You really are a brave fool Rogers." Tony said. "No wonder there were trading cards about you."

Steve lightly smirked.

"So, think you'll be ready for my fitness test in three days?" he asked.

"Huh?" Tony gasped turning to Steve with a shocked expression.

"It was mentioned when you first arrived." Steve answered. "Every seven days during the training time, I will hold a fitness test to see how well the new recruits are. _You_ are one of them."

"And what will this test consist of?" Tony asked.

"Sorry." Steve answered standing and putting his hat back on. "That's classified."

"I hate you." Tony muttered.

"See you bright and early on Saturday soldier." Steve said.

Tony gave a mock salute before Steve walked off.

"I hate that man." the genius muttered to himself as he slowly got back onto his aching feet and walked inside the barracks to rest for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony found himself awake before the morning drill. He remembered that today was the fitness test that Steve himself was holding.

For the past few days Tony had prepared himself for anything he thought Steve might be holding in this test. There might even be a few things that he had learned back in his day.

Tony remembered a few things Steve had told him about his time in the Army before becoming Captain America and he had seen a few film reels but without his technology he couldn't look up anything to confirm it.

_I hate not having my tech._ Tony thought to himself as he turned to stuff his face into his pillow. _Stupid morning wake up calls, nasty food, exercise..._

With a groan, Tony heard the morning trumpets. He had vowed on the first day he'd been here that he was planning a painful death to whoever played that cursed instrument.

"Up and at 'em ladies!" the distant voice of the drill sergant shouted.

_I really hate that man._ Tony thought as he stood from his bed and began to hastily change along with the rest of the men. He scrambled to get changed into his army workout clothes.

He hated the colors and had voiced his opinion about it. It earned him fifty push-ups and ten laps on the track. It earned him a small pep talk from his favorite captain as well.

Tony knew he just had to wait for a while longer and then he would be able to prove Steve wrong and he could finally go home where he could live in comfort and be with his prevcous technology.

He was really starting to miss Jarvis and his witty remarks and answers. He'd gladly take Pepper yelling in his ear about not getting enough sleep and working too much over military combat training any day.

Once he was done dressing, he followed the other soldiers out onto the training field where a large obsticle course was set. And waiting with the drill sergeant was none other than Steve Rogers himself.

"Good morning everyone." Steve greeted.

"Good morning Captain." The soldiers replied.

"I hope everyone is well rest because this course is going to make sure that all of you are asleep by mid afternoon." Steve said. "This is a replica of the very same course that I myself went through when I was first accepted into the Army. Before I became Captain America. This course will test your speed, strength and wit. I want to see all three of those traits today and anything else you can offer. You will not be going through the course all at once thought. Instead, you will going one at a time."

_I hate you Steve._ Tony thought bitterly.

"The sergeant and I will be viewing your performances and deciding your final score. When everyone is finished, the scores will be posted an hour later in the mess hall. If you fail, you will have to repeat the course again until you get a passing score." Steve explained and took the clipboard the sergeant handed him. "Names will be called at random. Be ready for when your name is called."

Tony held his breath. Hoping that he wouldn't be called first. Surely Steve couldn't be that much of a army captain. Right?

"Jeremy Morrison."

Tony released a sigh of relief and watched as a tall raven haired man stepped forward.

_This'll give me a chance to study the course and the best way to best it._ Tony thought as the drill instructor blew a whistle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony felt his heart racing inside him as he watched another candidate try to climb the rope wall. He didn't even know if the Army still made their soldiers climb these things.

But Steve had claimed that he had to climbed one many times when he'd been in training. Many times, getting tangled and caught. Leaving him to be laughed at by many of the others who'd been picked to be in the same program.

Just looking at the course and knowing he would have to do it alone made Tony twitchy.

Put an exam on any subject in front of him and he would do it with his eyes closed. But a physical obsticle course? No way.

_Good thing I have my will made out._ Tony thought to himself as the soldier finally made it over the rope wall and began running to the next point.

The inventor cast a look over to Steve who was keeping track of the time with a stop watch.

The time it took for everyone to complete the course was being written down and Tony knew that he wasn't going to get a good timing.

It was times like this that he wished his competitive nature applied to physical challenges.

The soldier crossed the finish line. Heavily panting but trying to keep a front up in front of Steve and the drill sergeant. Just like the others that had gone before him.

Tony watched as Steve and the sergeant discussed something before looking back to the formation.

"Next up. Stark, Anthony." Steve called.

_He's doing it on purpose. I know he is._ Tony thought to himself bitterly as he stepped forward to the starting mark.

"No pressure Tony." Steve said.

"Easy for you to say, soldier boy." Tony replied.

"You can call it all off now and save yourself from doing this." Steve offered. "You could go home and be with all of your precious technology again."

Tony really considered that offer.

He really didn't want to go through this course and he really wanted to go home. Back to the luxury he'd been born into and grew accostomed to.

He wanted to go back to his own bed. The soft mattress and clean sheets he'd so often neglected to use were now the only thing on his mind. He would give anything to crawl into that big soft bed instead of the small and itchy cot these soldiers called a bed.

He could wear his comfy and casual or fancy clothes instead of the hot, somewhat baggy and itchy uniforms and regulated clothes.

He could relax and have his pricy scotch instead of jolting awake for training and being a health diet. He could have real food instead of food that looked like grey mush, even though it really wasn't.

And all he had to do was say he wouldn't do it.

With only five days left until the two weeks were over, Tony wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it that long.

It felt like the training was getting harder and harder every day. It felt like more rules were being made up just to test his limits. And he was sure that Steve was getting a kick from it all.

Really, that was the part that Tony hated most but at the same time he could relate to it. Now he understood how Steve felt when he was faced with modern technology he had yet to learn.

His eidetic memory allowed him to remember most basic technology devices but he hadn't been built up to the level that Tony himself was on and everyone was sure he wouldn't be at level for a while longer.

Tony very much felt that he was out of his element being around the tough and hard as nail soldiers around him. They did this kind of thing willingly and with no problems at all.

They pushed themselves to be in this kind of physical condition and alertness. He only pushed himself into being the smartest in his field and building better version of his suit or anything else technology wise.

The famous billionare knew that he could never be a soldier despite the fact that he was one of the six Avengers.

Looking at the course again, Tony was starting to really consider if he should just throw in the towel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Clint and Natasha looked up when they heard the living room doors slid open. They both smirked greatly when they saw Tony walk in on crutches due to a cast on his right leg and Happy at his side with the duffle bag he had left with.

"What the heck happened?!" Clint exclaimed.

"I ran the obsticle course." Tony answered as Happy helped him sit on the couch while the two spies walked over to them.

"I'll go put this away for you boss." Happy said and left the living room but not before giving Natasha a cautious look.

"How'd this happen?" Natasha asked as she and Clint helped Tony get more comfortable.

"I got stuck on the rope wall. Fell backwards and I had to get rescued. Steve felt bad about the whole thing." Tony explained.

"So, how does this work with the bet?" Clint asked.

"Before I got sent back, we decided to call it a draw." Tony answered. "Steve did admit that he didn't think I would last this long."

"None of us did." Natasha said. "But at least you proved to all of us that you can go so long without your precious technology and do physical excersize."

"I'll be honest. I was slowly going mad without my suits, Jarvis and my lab." Tony admitted. "Steve really knows how to keep people on their toes. I think this countries army is going to be in good shape from now on since he's training them."

"No kidding." Clint agreed. "I'm actually kinda glad that my time with them is done."

Tony smirked and Natasha knew something bad was about to happen.

"You know what, I bet _you_ couldn't last two weeks under Steve's command." Tony stated.

"What?!" Clint exclaimed. "I could so. I'm in _way_ better shape than you and I did serve in the army. I could last twice as long as you did."

"And it starts." Natasha muttered as the two began to settle on their own bet.


End file.
